Happy new year!
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: NAruto terhenti saat melihat pasangan yang berjalan berdua sambil berpegangan tangan.. Ia teringat gadisnya dulu.? "Naruto-kun?"/"Maaf.. Aku berbohong."/ "Bolehkah..bolehkah.. kita mengulangi malam tahun baru yang lalu?" RNR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: OCC, abal, typo, pasaran**

**Pairing: NaruHina slight: SasuSaku**

**Happy New Year**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto POV

Aku berjalan perlahan mengelilingi toko-toko yang berderet dengan pengunjung yang bejibun itu, dan sekali-kali menginjak salju yang sudah tidak berbentuk jelas itu. Aku memandangnya dengan tersenyum. Tak sedikit anak-kecil yang berlari dan berteriak girang digandeng orang tua mereka. Aku kembali tersenyum. Aku kembali berjalan sembari memasukan tanganku ke dalam kantong.

Saat aku ingin memasang headset, aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan dengan bergandeng tangan. Tidak, bukan bergandeng tangan, tetapi tangan perempuan itu masuk ke saku jaket lelaki yang terlihat hangat itu sambil bersemu merah.

Aku tersenyum pedih dan kembali berjalan, melewati pasangan bahagia itu. Melihat itu membuatku teringat dengan gadisku yang dulu bersamaku, menemaniku di malam tahun baru. Gadis yang dulu memenuhi hatiku dengan dirinya yang hangat.

Gadis yang baik hati dan pemalu, selalu bersemu merah dan tersenyum tipis. Gadis yang berambut Indigo, dan memiliki iris lavender yang indah. Gadis yang–

"N-Naruto-kun?"

-mirip dengan perempuan yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

Aku tercengang sesaat. "Hinata-chan?"

Ternyata bukan mirip, tetapi memang dia. Memang dia yang ada di hadapanku.

Ku tatap gadis yang berada dihadapanku kini. Mantel tebalnya yang indah, matanya yang tetap sama, dan rambutnya yang memanjang. Aku sedikit kagum melihat rambutnya yang dulu pendek kini memanjang dengan indahnya.

"K-kamu… sendiri?" tanyanya terbata. Aku tersenyum lembut, tak kusangka sikap bicaranya itu masih terbata.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Kulihat belanjaannya yang banyak itu dia genggam erat-erat. Ia berkali-kali menarik nafas. Aku tahu, kalau dia seperti itu, berarti dia grogi.

Aku menatap lekat iris Lavender indah miliknya. "Mau ke café bareng?" tawarku.

Ia menatapku kaget. Mungkin karena sudah lama –hampir setahun- sejak aku putus dengannya, tidak pernah ku ajak ke café bareng lagi.

Jujur, aku sendiri juga bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengajaknya ke café bareng? Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jangan bilang karena aku mengingingkan kenangan dahulu terulangi? Tidak mungkin.

"A-aku.. mau."

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tidak menyanggupi ajakkan mantan pacarku ini. Aku tidak kuat menatap _Sapphire_nya yang selalu menatapku lembut. Aku tidak kuat melihat mulutnya yang selalu tersenyum untukku. Aku tidak kuat melihat wajahnya yang selalu mengingatkanku pada kejadian 11 bulan lalu.

Aku menghela nafas sambil mengikuti dirinya dari belakang. Tubuhnya, pundaknya, aromanya, masih sama seperti dulu. Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku mengingat kejadian dulu.

Aku melangkah masuk kesebuah café kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia membukakan pintu untukku. Dan entah kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak cepat saat kulitnya tidak sengaja menyentuh kulitku.

Ia mempersilahkanku ntuk duduk teerlebih dahulu, lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di hadapanku.

Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap matanya yang indah itu.

Tak lama, akupun mulai mengadahkan kepalaku. Menatap _waiters _yang menanyakan pesanan kami. Ku tahan rasa sesak dijantungku saat melihatnya memesan _Hot Chocolate_, minuman favoritenya dan diriku.

Aku teringat saat tahun lalu, -malam tahun baru, tepatnya- ia mengajakku untuk ke café setelah belanja. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingat dahulu ia membelikanku banyak hal, sedangkan aku tak membelikan apapun untuknya.

Kami menonton acara kembang api yang di ledakkan di taman kota. Dan kamipun melakukan ciuman pertama kami.

Tapi kini sudah berbeda. Aku sudah bukan kekasihnya, ia juga bukan pacarku lagi. Kami tidak mungkin melakukannya itu.

Kami berpisah karena keluarga Hyuuga telah menjodohkanku dengan lelaki yang bermarga Uchiha. Saat itu aku ingin sekali menentang. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa, dengan tekad kecil sepertiku, tidak mungkin aku menentangnya.

Naruto juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia telah dijodohkan juga dengan perempuan yang tidak ku ketahui siapa. Aku tidak tahu, karena Naruto tidak mau menceritakannya. Ia tidak mau aku tersakiti. Sempat terlintas dibenakku untuk kawin lari, hanya saja, umur kami terlalu dini untuk melakukannya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menatap mata sapphirnya yang indah itu. Tatapn kami bertemu. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku. Berat sekali menatapnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kamu kenapa? Sepertinya takut sekali melihatku." Ucapnya polos.

"Tidak. A-aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku lambat-lambat.

Kulirik dia sejenak. Ia terlihat keren dengan jaket kulit hitam dan kaos hitam polos. AKu menggeleng cepat. Tidak! Aku sudah memiliki tunangan.

"Sudah lama sekali ya.." katanya tiba-tiba. Aku mendongkak. "Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini. Duduk berhadapan di café." Lanjutnya sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang membuatku terpesona.

_Waiters_ datang membawa dua _Hot chocolate_ untuk kami.

Keadaan kembali sepi saat pelayan itu pergi. Aku mengutuk dirikku sendiri, merasa tidak bisa memulai tidak suka berdiam seperti ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamu.." dia berhenti sejenak. Aku hanya menatapnya sabar, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. "..lancar sama Uchiha?"

"Ya," ucapku singkat dan cepat. Kulihat ia memaksakan senyum indahnya. Aku menunduk. Kumohon, jangan tersenyum menyedihkan seperti itu, Naruto.

"Bagaimana… dengan tunanganmu, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku gantian. Senyumannya meredup. Ia menatapku dengan suram. "Maaf.. Aku berbohong Hinata."

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Kulihat ia tercengang. Kaget dengan apa yang kukatakan. "M-maksud, Na.."

"Aku berbohong," potongku langsung. Ia semakin menatapku lekat. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. "Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku berbohong. Aku tidak pernah dijodohkan. Aku berbohong karena takut kau akan sakit hati karena berat mennggalkanku. Maafkan aku," jelasku degan penuh penyesalan.

Ia terdiam. Lama sekali. Mungkin sudah hampir lima menit sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan "Itu.. Bohong?"

AKu mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Ia terlihat syok.

"M-maafkan aku." Aku membulatkan mata. Kenapa jadi dia yang minta maaf?

Kulihat air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Dadaku sesak saat melihat air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja. Dengan cepat, tangan besarku menghapus airmatanya. "Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyaku.

Ia mengengadah. "Se-seharusnya, aku tidak meninggalkan.. Naruto-kun sendiri," ucapnya pilu. Airmatanya mulai deras.

Aku panik melihat tangisannya. Kuusahakan cengiran terbaikku. "Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Aku baik-baik saja.." ucapku sambil terus menghapus air mata Hinata. "… Tanpamu," lanjutku.

Yah, kata-kata terakhirku itu sangat bohong. Tidak mungkin aku baik-baik saja tanpa Hinata. Tak mungkin aku baik-baik saja tanpa sentuhannya, tanpa senyumannya, tanpa kebaikannya.

Tetapi aku tetap memberikan senyumku. "Lebih baik kita keluar saja. Melihat kembang api tahun baru." Ajakku.

Hanya ini usahaku agar menghentikan tangisnya. Karena aku sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu, menghentikan tangisnya dengan pengetahuan gombalku, dengan pelukanku, dengan ciumanku. Karena aku bukan kekasihnya lagi.

Jadi, aku mengajaknya berdiri, meninggalkan sejumlah uang unuk membayar _Hot chocolate_ kami, dan keluar dari Café.

Tetapi tangannya yang kecil itu tiba-tiba menahan lenganku. Aku menatapnya perlahan. "Kenapa Hinata?" tanyaku lembut dan hati-hati. Takut membuatnya menangis lagi.

Ia bergetar. Wajahnya merona, membuatku ikut malu melihatnya. "Bolehkah.. bolehkah… Kita mengulangi malam tahun baru yang dulu?"

Aku tercengang. Apa dia yakin?

Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat. Kulihat kesungguhannya dimata lavendernya.

"Oke!" balasku riang.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Aku membulatkan mataku. Ia tiba-tiba memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantong jaketnya.

"Seperti tahun lalu, kan? Memasukan tanganmu yang kedinginan?" ucapnya sambil cengir jahil. Aku tersenyum pedih. Mengingat kejadian saat a memasukan tanganku yang beku kedinginan. Aku menyesal telah memintanya melakukan hal seperti dulu, tetapi aku juga tidak menyesal telah memintanya.

Ia berjalan sambil cengir-cengir. Sesekali menunjuk toko yang tidak terlalu penuh dan mengajakku masuk, walau kami tidak membeli apapun seperti dulu.

Ya, aku menyadari, seberapapun usahanya mengulangi hal ini, tetap saja berbeda.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak. Kurasakan tangannya yang mengelus telapak tanganku yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya. Aku ikut terdiam, tahu apa yang ia pikirkan setelah tangan besarnya itu mengelus cincin pertunanganku yang lupa kulepas.

Aku menunduk. Merasa bersalah. "Maafkan ak.." "Wah, kau tidak melepas cincin pertunangan kita, ya, Hinata-chan?"potongnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku merona. "Ya.. maaf," balasku, mengikuti permainannya.

"Baiklah, kau mau kubelikan apa HInata-chan?" tanyanya lagi dengan lembut. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Aku tidak enak memintanya membelikan sesuatu untukku.

"Bagaimana kalau syal aja?" tanyanya lagi dan langsung menariku ke toko yang tak jauh dari sana tanpa sepertujuanku. Tetapi entah kenapa, bebanku yang bertumpuk sebelum bertemu dengannya itu langsung menghilang.

Ia membelikan syal yang berwarna putih. Ia langsung mengalungkannya ke leherku. "Cantik." Pujinya.

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Sungguh, Naruto-kun benar-benar membuatku terbang hari ini. Segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke-kun dan pernikahan, kutinggalkan sejenak.

"Ehm.. Hinata-chan?" panggilnya perlahan. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Terlihat rambutnya yang jabrik itu tertiup angin. Ia menggaruk pipinya perlahan, terlihat guratan wajahnya yang ragu-ragu.

"Kamu.. Mau.. nonton kembang api?" tanyanya dengan berbisik. Aku tersenyum sejenak, mati-matian aku menahan rona merahku, walau itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Ya…" ucapku. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ayo!" ucapnya bersemangat.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Kini mereka berdua berada disana. Berada ditempat kenangan mereka. Tempat first kiss mereka. Tempat ramai yang akan dihujani oleh kembang api yang indah merekah.

Mereka berdua berdiri agak jauh dari sana, menjauhi keramaian. Untuk mereka yang penting api indah itu terlihat, walau mereka jauh.

"Hinata-chan…" panggil lelaki tersebut lirih sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Beberapa menit lagi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia hanya terus menatap kelangit, dimana kembang api sudah mulai menyala, walau tahun berlum berganti.

Ia menatapnya pilu, entah kenapa ia sangat rindu dengan suasana ini. Kembang api yang memenuhi langit hitam,bersama lelaki yang dicintainya. HInata tau, ini tidak akan lama. Ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Kalaupun berulang, ia sudah tidak bersama Naruto, tetapi bersama lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah ia cintai.

Matanya buram, air matanya sudah mulai mengalir dari lavendernya. Ia sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa tersebut. Entah kenapa, walau ia sudah bersama Naruto, tetap saja itu akan berbeda nanti.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto pilu sambil menatap langit yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kembang api.

Hinata menatap lelaki tampan itu tanpa menghapus air matanya. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menghapusnya.

"Kalau kamu ijinkan. Aku.. mau merasakan first kiss mu lagi.. untuk yang terakhir kalinya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata semakin mengeluarkan air mata. Terakhir kalinya… Ya terakhir kali. Ia sudah tidak mungkin mencium lelaki yang ia cintai ini. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi ia melakukannya tahun depan.

Badan Hinata bergetar hebat. Tangannya langsung membingkai wajah Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Airmata terus mengalir deras. Naruto yang mengetahui itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata Hinata yang sembab karena menangis.

Berulang kali ia berkata 'Maafkan aku,' dalam hati. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Lelaki yang dicintainya, lelaki yang disayanginya, lelaki yang disakitinya, lelaki yang ditinggalkannya.

_Tiga!_

_Dua!_

_Satu!_

_Duaar!_

Hinata menutup jarak diantara mereka. Ia melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Airmatanya mengalir deras selama ciuman tersebut berlangsung. Ia merasakan Naruto membalas ciumannya dengan lembut. Asin dari airmatanya juga dirasakannya.

Mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka. Mengambil nafas banyak "Maaf.. tiba-tiba aku.." Hinata tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Airmatanya sudah merebut tenaganya untuk berbicara.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Hinata… Selamat tahun Baru"

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat pasangan yang ciuman didepannya tadi. Wanita berambut indigo itu tidak henti-gentinya menangis, dan lelaki berambut duren tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya perlahan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? Melihat tunanganmu ciuman dengan cowok lain?" tanya gadis bersurai pink itu sambil menatap gadis tadi dengan prihatin.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Biarkan, lagipula aku juga bersama perempuan lain, di belakangnya," ucapnya sambil melirik Sakura jahil.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. "Huh, kau itu yah, Sasuke. Masa tidak cemburu sama sekali? Kalau aku jadi kamu, pasti ak… mmpph!" Perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan ciuman Sasuke. Ia melumat bibir mungil Sakura dengan lembut. Mereka saling melepaskan ciuman mereka saat mereka kehabisan udara.

"Kau.." Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Takkan kubiarkan hanya Hinata yang ciuman dengan mantannya di tahun baru."

Sakura menatapnya jengkel. "Balas dendam?"

Sasuke menatap langit yang penuh kembang api. "Mungkin." Jawabnya singkat lalu menatap emerald Sakura lagi. "Hey!" panggil Sasuke pelan sambil memegang dagu Sakura. "Happy New Year."

**END  
><strong>

hola :D maaf ya bila fictnya abal tingkat tinggi. Soalnya baru aja dibuat 1 jam yang lalu. Aku ngebuatnya karena err.. inget mantan. Hahaha.

yah, kebetulan jadian pas akhir tahun, jadi inget dia dan akhirnya kangenku ke dia tertumpah di fict gaje ini.

ohya, bila ada yang sama dengan fict ini, maaf! gak niat plagiat. demi deh.

so.. HAPPY NEW YEAR, guys!

RNR?


End file.
